JP-A-06-51149 and JP-A-2005-249922 disclose optical fiber holders which hold an optical fiber and are attached to an optical fiber cleaving apparatus or an optical fiber splicing apparatus.
Specifically, JP-A-06-51149 discloses an optical fiber core wire holding apparatus, wherein a holding block formed with a V-shaped groove is accommodated in an accommodation recess of a holding frame body. The optical fiber core wire holding apparatus is used while accommodating a different holding block in the holding frame body depending on the outer diameter of the coating of the optical fiber core wire. That is, when accommodating optical fiber core wires which are different in outer diameter, it is necessary to replace the holding blocks.
JP-A-2005-249922 discloses an optical fiber holder including a first positioning groove that is formed on a base plate and a second positioning groove that is formed to have a larger width than the first positioning groove. In the optical fiber holder, positioning of two types of optical fiber ribbons (with 4 cores and 8 cores) which are different in width is carried out using the first positioning groove and the second positioning groove. However, with the optical fiber holder, positioning of an optical fiber in a longitudinal direction cannot be carried out.